Innocent Intentions
by kris is treble
Summary: D/L. After Sleight Out of Hand, before Snow Day. "He had started the night with innocent intentions - he really had - but the way she was kissing him, and the way her hands were exploring his body... He just couldn't control himself anymore."


**A/N: So, this my first story - or at least the first one that I'm publishing. It's also my first attempt at smut. It's probably not very good, but keep in mind my novice status. I could definitely use some constructive feedback on this one.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read. :)**

**kris x**

* * *

She woke up alone - not really out of the norm. Since she moved to New York, she had been extra careful about who she dated. Having worked many sexual assault cases in her line of work, she knew there were a lot of dangerous men out there, especially in places like New York City. As a matter of fact, she had only been on one date in the year she had lived there - if you could call a slice of pizza and a beer a date.

So, waking up alone was perfectly normal. However, it _was_ unusual that she was naked. She didn't remember going to bed that way. Actually, she couldn't remember much of anything from the previous night at all, and she had a killer headache.

_Shit_, she thought. _What the hell happened last night?_

Then she heard the sound of running water and noticed a light coming from the bathroom, and it finally hit her...

_ Danny had been begging her relentlessly all day to go out for drinks with him. After much deliberation, she agreed - mostly to get him to shut up - and they decided he would pick her up when her shift ended. Luckily, it ended early enough for her to take a quick shower and change her clothes, so she headed to the locker room. The change of clothes in locker consisted of dark-wash jeans and a deep purple v-neck that fit her hourglass figure perfectly. _Excellent_, she thought._

_ He was sitting in their shared office, waiting anxiously for her when Don Flack happened to walk by and see him._

_ He stuck his head in the door. "Hey, Danno. Weren't you off the clock hours ago?"_

_ "Yeah," Danny answered, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "I, uh... I'm waiting for Lindsay."_

_ Flack grinned his trademark smart-ass grin. "So you finally got her to agree on that date." It was more of a statement than a question._

_ "Yeah, and-" he stopped when he saw her, gorgeous as ever, walking toward them. "There she is. Gotta go." And he was gone, leaving Flack standing there grinning like an idiot._

_ "Crazy kids," he muttered to himself before going about his business._

_ He met her halfway, partly because the anticipation was killing him and partly to get away from Flack. "You ready?" he asked, shifting his weight from his heels to his toes and back, like he sometimes did when he was nervous._

_ "Yeah, where are we going?"_

_ "You'll see when we get there," he smirked._

_ She rolled her eyes. "Figures."_

_ They went to a small club not far from the lab, but what surprised Lindsay was the music. Country? Danny? That didn't quite add up. She knew for a fact that Danny Messer did not like country music. They had been on the way back to the lab after apprehending a suspect, and she had turned on the radio and flipped it to one of the few country stations on the air in New York City and started singing along._

_ "Who is this?" he had asked, his extreme dislike for the choice of song written all over his face._

_ "You've never heard Carrie Underwood?" The look on her face said 'you have _got_ to be kidding me'._

_ "Um, no?" He regretted his words though when she turned the music up._

_ "Well you have now, and it just happens to be one of her best songs," she said then started singing along to the chorus of "Jesus Take the Wheel"._

_ They walked over to the bar, and he ordered them a couple of beers. She sat down on a bar stool and started bobbing her head along with the music. He took a seat next to her and paid for their drinks._

_ "You wanna dance?" she asked suddenly, surprising herself and Danny._

_ "Sure," he said and let her lead him to the dance floor._

_ Danny stood and watched as Lindsay started quietly singing along and moving with the music, another Carrie Underwood song, "Flat on the Floor". He was mesmerized by the sway of her hips (he had no idea his Montana could move like that), and he didn't realize that the song had ended until Lindsay's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie._

_ "You gonna dance, cowboy, or are you just gonna stand there and stare?" she whispered in his ear. _

_ "I, uh..." Lindsay was pretty sure it was the first time she had ever seen Danny Messer at a loss for words. "I think I'm gonna need another drink," he finished lamely and made his way back to the bar._

_ He ordered another beer and downed half of it almost as soon as he got it. _

She's trying to kill me_, he thought._

_ He almost didn't notice her slip into the seat next to him, until she ushered the bar tender over and ordered her own drink. "I'll have a Screaming Orgasm, please."_

_ He choked on his beer, and looked at her incredulously. Had she just say what he thought she had? _

She's trying to fucking kill me.

_ "What?" she asked, batting her long eyelashes innocently._

_ He just shook his head at her. "Are you trying to kill me?"_

_ She smiled seductively. "Maybe."_

_ "Well it's working."_

_ She leaned in closer to him, so mere centimeters separated their lips. "Good." And then she pulled away and took another sip of her _Screaming Orgasm_._

_ Danny took a deep breath before standing back up. "Okay, break's over. C'mon, Montana, let's dance."_

_ She smiled and took his offered hand. "Let's."_

_ And so the night went. They danced, they drank, they laughed, and had an all-around great time. By the end of the night though, they were both a little beyond tipsy from all the alcohol they had consumed, but even in his drunken state Danny still had the decency to walk her to her apartment (conveniently only a few blocks away, otherwise they never would have made it)._

_ Once they made it to the apartment, she managed to unlock the door with a little bit of effort. She finally got it open and she pulled him inside with her. No sooner was the door closed, and Lindsay had Danny pinned up against it and was attacking his lips with hers._

_ He had started the night with innocent intentions - he really had - but the way she was kissing him, and the way her hands were exploring his body... He just couldn't control himself anymore._

_ He broke their kiss and reversed their positions, so that she was pressed up against the door. He started pressing feverish kisses to her mouth, her face, her neck, her chest - anything he could reach. His hands played with the hem of her shirt before he pulled it up over her head. She followed his example and seconds later his shirt hit the ground somewhere behind them._

_ He buried his face in her neck and began lightly sucking and nipping on the sensitive area. Apparently she was getting impatient as well, as her hands trailed down his bare upper half and came to rest on the waistband of his jeans. She hesitated only a second before popping open the button with a flick of her wrist and then ever so slowly pushing the zipper down, her fingers brushing against his very prominent erection._

_ Then she reached into his boxers and grasped him in her small hand._

_ He let out an appreciative groan as she began to stroke him. Her movements became more rapid as her kisses became more urgent._

_ He reached down and stopped her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. "Baby, as much as I'm enjoying this, I haven't waited this long for a hand job. I want to be inside you."_

_ She shivered at his words, then tugged at their joined hands and led them to her bedroom._

_ He gently laid her down on the bed and undressed her, placing gentle kisses along every inch of skin he uncovered. Once he made his way back up to her mouth, they shared a slow sensual kiss filled with all of the suppressed emotions that had built over the past year and a half._

_ Lindsay reached down between them and pushed his jeans down his legs, his boxers went right along with them, leaving them both in all their naked glory._

_ Danny positioned himself at her entrance and filled her with one long, slow stroke. Neither could suppress a moan at the feeling. He stilled for a moment, letting her adjust to him before he started to move._

_ It wasn't long before the knot in her belly began to unravel. She gripped his biceps and dug in her short fingernails before releasing the most amazing sound Danny had ever heard. She let out a deep guttural moan that escalated into a scream of passion._

_ The sounds Lindsay was making and the way her body was moving against his was too much for Danny. He buried his face in her neck and groaned with pleasure as he reached the peak of his orgasm._

_ Panting and sweaty, they simply laid in each others' arms for a moment, basking in glow of their love-making. Then Danny rolled onto his back, bringing Lindsay with him and tucking her into his side so that her head lay on his shoulder and she was curled into him._

_ "Wow," she breathed._

_ He kissed her temple. "'Wow' doesn't even begin to cover it, babe. That was beyond amazing."_

_ She smiled and kissed his jaw. They laid like that for a while before Lindsay realized that maybe he didn't want to stay, maybe he wanted to go home._

_She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and nervously got out the words, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to... I would understand."_

_ He just leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Nowhere else I'd rather be."_

_ They snuggle togeter and fell asleep in each others' arms._

Lindsay had gotten herself out of bed and into the kitchen to start making breakfast. She reminisced about the night before as she fixed their eggs and bacon.

He had long since gotten out of the shower, but he couldn't help watching her. They way she sang softly to herself as she moved around the small kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of panties and his shirt. She was something else.

When she turned around to retrieve to milk from the refrigerator, she caught him staring at her. He was standing in the doorway to the kitchen clad only in a towel. She nearly dropped the milk carton.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted her, sauntering over and taking the carton from her hands, setting it on the counter behind her. "Sleep well?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I slept just fine. How 'bout you?"

"Absolutely wonderful, with you by my side," he replied before he started kissing his way from her collar bone to her mouth.

She laughed, "You've been listening to too much country music."

"I blame you," he mumbled from his spot under her jaw.

She laughed again before bringing his face up to meet hers in a good morning kiss - hopefully the first of many to come.

* * *

**A/N2: Like I said, not very good, but it's something to work with.**

**Reviews are my heroine. Thanks.**


End file.
